The present application is a divisional of and claims priority to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/336,151, filed on Dec. 23, 2011, and entitled “Adjustable Anchor Systems and Methods,” which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/977,146, filed on Dec. 23, 2010, and entitled “Adjustable Anchor Systems and Methods,” and which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,821,543 on Sep. 2, 2014, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.